


Apricorn Magic

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Monster sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has just delivered the GS Ball to Kurt and learned of his special talent for turning Apricorn into PokéBalls special ones. The boy couldn’t wait to get some new friends.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Apricorn Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Apricorn Magic

Ash has just delivered the GS Ball to Kurt and learned of his special talent for turning Apricorn into PokéBalls special ones. The boy couldn’t wait to get some new friends.

Chap 1 Going Apricorn Hunting

Ash was travelling with Misty and Brock on his journey of becoming a Pokémon Master. He had come to the Johto region not only to take part in the Johto League, but to deliver the GS Ball to the PokéBall Master Kurt. Due to the popularity of double battles trainers were allowed to carry 12 Pokémon, though ultimately only use 6 in most battles.

The trainer loved having the chance to carry more of his partners. He had got his first badge, the Zephyr Badge, and was looking forward to his second. He’d caught 3 new Pokémon since coming to the Johto region Chikorita (M) Heracross (M) and a Cyndaquil (M) but he’s also parted with some of his friends. He left Charizard in the Charizard Valley where he could learn and train with all the other Charizard. It hurt to part with him but knew Charizard wanted to get stronger.

He had a special bond with his Pokémon, he loved them and they loved him in turn.

Ash’s Team 6/12

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Tauros, Chikorita, Cyndaquil

He checked in with Oak and learned about Kurt being able to make special PokéBalls from Apricorn. “Oh man that’s so cool I want to see if Kurt will make me some special PokéBalls.” He raced and found Kurt working on said special balls.

Maisy scolded him for being noisy but sure enough Kurt gave Ash Misty and Brock a Fast Ball – A special ball best for using Pokémon who run away. Just one each, but Maisy explained there were 10 special balls that could be made from different Apricorn.

White Apricorn made Fast Balls, Black Apricorn made Heavy Balls, Red Apricorn made Level Balls, Orange Apricorn made Type Balls (They were orange on top with a purple ring on the top) Yellow Apricorn made Moon Balls, Green Apricorn made Friend Balls, Blue Apricorn made Lure Balls, Indigo Apricorn made Aroma Balls (They were indigo on top with four little black spots on it), Pink Apricorn made Love Balls and last was Purple Apricorn which could make Slumber Balls (The balls were black on top with little purple clouds on them.

The group was excited and decided to follow Maisy up to the mountain to go Apricorn Hunting. They came across Pink Apricorn tree but they weren’t ripe enough yet. “These can be used to make Love Balls; they can be used to catch Pokémon of opposite gender.”

Next they saw a Yellow Apricorn tree. “These can make Moon Balls; these are good for catching Pokémon that evolve with a Moon Stone.” Ash managed to get one while Brock dealt with the Pineco. ‘I know the perfect Pokémon for this one.’ He thought.

They carried on to a Green Apricorn tree. “These can make Friend Balls, there perfect for making a Pokémon friendlier towards you.” 

There were lots of ripe ones fresh for the picking, but when Ash got close Beedrill attacked. “I’m not scared of Beedrill, Chikorita calm them down with Sweet Scent!” he called out his grass type, and he attacked. The scent relaxed the Beedrill and Ash picked two apricorn. “Sweet so far we got a Yellow and Two Green.”

It was a Red Apricorn tree they arrived at. “These can make Level Balls, they can be used to catch weaker Pokémon in the wild.” They went to get some but quickly fell into a trap set by team rocket. It worked out though as when they tried to steal the red apricorn they fell into a trap made by Diglett. Bulbasaur and Chikorita helped them out. Both Ash and Brock got a Red Apricorn.

Next they found an Orange Apricorn tree. “These can make a special ball called a Type Ball, they work great against Pokémon of the same type as the one you use to battle it. These become ripe only once every few years there is one that’s ripe right now.”

“Lucky!” Ash took the ripe one.

Maisy took them to an Indigo Apricorn tree. “These can make Aroma Balls; these balls are special and work great on Pokémon under the effects of Sweet Scent.”

“Then this is the one for me!” he took 3, Maisy said no more than three or he’d hurt the tree.

Maisy spotted the Purple Apricorn tree and explained. “These can make Slumber Balls; they are super effective when catching a Pokémon that are asleep.” Ash picked 3 again.

On the next tree grew Blue Apricorn, now this was the one Misty wanted. “These can make Lure Balls they can catch water Pokémon easily.” Misty and Ash both got one. It was time to hit the last tree, the Black Apricorn and Team Rocket was ready for another ambush.

Brock used his fast ball to catch his Pineco. They managed to beat Team Rocket and send them blasting off again; both Ash and Brock got an Apricorn from this tree.

Results of the Apricorn Hunt

Misty + 1 Blue Apricorn X 1

Brock + 3 Red Apricorn X 1 Black Apricorn X 1 and Pineco

Ash + 13 Yellow Apricorn X 1 Green Apricorn X 2 Red Apricorn X 1 Orange Apricorn X 1 Indigo Apricorn X 3 Purple Apricorn X 3 Blue Apricorn X 1 Black Apricorn X 1

They brought their bounty to Kurt. “It’ll take me awhile but I’ll make these into fine PokéBalls.” So to kill time they hit up the gym.

Misty was in hell the gym was a bug type gym. Bug Pokémon everywhere, though Ash didn’t mind he even called out Heracross to enjoy the sap from a nearby tree. Ash battled the gym leader Bugsy in a six on six full battle.

Bugsy’s Pokémon

Butterfree, Beedrill, Scyther, Pinsir, Spinarak, Metapod

Round 1 Chikorita vs Metapod….The round went to Chikorita.

Round 2 Spinarak vs Chikorita…..The round went to Spinarak, thanks to its poison type moves. 

Round 3 Pikachu vs Spinarak…..The round went to Pikachu, one good Thunder Bolt racing up his string shot sealed the deal.

Round 4 Pikachu vs Butterfree….the round went to Pikachu again. His Pokémon was still exhausted so he returned him.

Round 5 Bulbasaur vs Beedrill….the round went to Bulbasaur, thanks to Leech Seed and a critical hit from a Vine Whip.

Round 6 Bulbasaur vs Pinsir….the round went to Bulbasaur again, Leech Seed played a big role but he needed a Solar Beam to finish the match. Bulbasaur was exhausted so Ash returned him.

Round 7 Cyndaquil vs Scyther….the match was tough as it took a while to get his fire lit, but even with Scyther’s power and speed Cyndaquil’s fire power won out in the day.

Ash got the Hive Badge and they took a trip to the Pokémon center. After healing up it was time to celebrate their victory.

He called out his Pokémon and he stood before them stark naked.

-x-Ash and Pikachu-x-

Pikachu was used to this and was already excited; his hard 4 inch cock jutting from his body, his cock was human in shape, yellow with a pink tip with two furry balls underneath. He fondled the Pokémon’s balls as he licked his shaft.

He moaned in pleasure and bucked into Ash’s mouth. They changed position into a somewhat 69 formation. Pikachu got face to face with Ash’s 6 inch cock. He started licking it as his trainer switched from licking his cock to pumping it and instead attacked his hole, his tongue pushing into his entrance.

His Pokémon moaned in pleasure. His wet muscle wiggled about while his hand pumped Pikachu to completion, he shot his load all over Ash’s bare form.

It wasn’t over yet as Pikachu moved to sit on Ash’s cock. He took the huge rod inside him moaning in pleasure as he did. The friction was divine and he was addicted to it. He used his tail to steady himself as he bounced up and down his long shaft.

“Oh here it comes Pikachu!” he cries as he cums. His seed floods Pikachu’s belly and he sighs in joy as he cums one more time from the pleasure. Pikachu pulls off and rubs his full belly.

-x-Ash/Bulbasaur –x-

Bulbasaur was done waiting, his three inch cock throbbing in need. He pulls Ash to him and Ash smiles. “I know buddy let’s get to it.” He rubs the grass type’s bulb and it moans in pleasure. He lines his cock up with Bulbasaur’s hole and pushes in.

He moans in pleasure, being one of the first Pokémon to share this bond with him he was used to Ash’s length, his insides fit the human like a glove and the pleasurable friction of Ash moving in and out had him dripping.

Bulbasaur wasn’t just going to leave Ash with nothing. He used Vine Whip to reach around Ash and began playing with his hole. It didn’t take long for the thick vine to push in.

Ash moaned in pleasure, and soon the second vine joined the first. The boy drooled as the two coiled around each other as they thrust in and out.

Bulbasaur cums first, but Ash doesn’t stop thrusting into his clenching heat. He picked up his pace as the grass type doubled his efforts on Ash’s hole. Jabbing at his sweet spot and making the boy arch his back in pleasure.

This time they came together, Bulbasaur spilling his seed on the ground and Ash filling up his tight hole. He pulled out and returned his spent and happy Bulbasaur to his ball.

-x-Ash/Chikorita -x-

Chikorita didn’t want to wait for his turn he used Sweet Scent to put the spark back in his pecker. He rose back up and Chikorita tackled it, he let his three inch pecker hump against Ash’s own arousal and he licked the head of his cock.

He used Vine Whip to attack Ash’s hole like Bulbasaur did, but his vines weren’t as thick as the other’s. The lighter vines thrust in together and began wiggling inside Ash’s channel. Not only that, he used the leaf on his head to tickle Ash’s nips.

The boy moaned in pleasure. Chikorita was going to town on his slit lapping at the tiny hole while his vines worked his entrance. Chikorita was always going to town on Ash trying to prove he was the best of Ash’s Pokémon.

Still he was new to this and although they came together Chikorita coating Ash’s cock in his sweet semen and drinking down his trainer’s load, the grass type didn’t have enough energy to go for a second round. He got a kiss and was returned to his ball.

-x- Ash/Cyndaquil –x-

Cyndaquil really came through. Ash sucked on his 4 inch pecker and after a little while his flames erupted. Ash knew he was close so he fondled the fire mouse’s sack while bobbing his head.

The fire type came hard and shot his load into Ash’s mouth. He was still young and new to this but he was happy to be with his trainer like this. He got a kiss and was returned to his ball.

-x-Heracross and Tauros-x-

These guys didn’t get to battle but that didn’t mean they weren’t gonna get to enjoy some play time. Ash pumped Heracross’ 6 inch cock pumping his human shaped manhood and his bug type moaning in pleasure.

With his other hand he pumped Tauros’ huge 10 inch schlong; he was huge and incredibly thick with two full balls hanging between his legs. Tauros was happy moaning as his dick was stroked, he trained extra hard to be on Ash’s team, he didn’t want to miss this.

He pumped them both to completion, the two crying out as their cum erupted from their pulsing dicks. Tauros got returned to his ball while Heracross went about cleaning up all the semen, he lapped up everything not leaving a single drop or evidence of a mess. “Thanks Heracross you did great.” He got returned and the boy lay back as Pikachu moved up to cuddle with him. 

End Ash/Pokémon

The next day the new PokéBalls were ready.

Special PokéBalls

Ash: Fast Ball x 1, Heavy ball x 1, Type Ball x 1, Moon Ball x 1, Lure Ball x 1, Level Ball x 1, Friend Ball x 2, Aroma Ball x 3, and Slumber Ball x 3

Misty Lure Ball x 1, Fast Ball x 1,

Brock Level Ball x 1, Heavy Ball x 1 (Pineco in Fast Ball)

-x-

With new PokéBalls in hand the group carried on to their next gym. On the way they visited a town holing a Pokémon Swap Meet. Not just that a variety of events, one being a Tauros contest. Ash entered and bested the whole contest. “You did great Tauros.” He hugged his bull like Pokémon.

His Tauros took them somewhere more private. He nudged Ash wanting the boy naked. “Easy boy easy I got you.” He stripped off his clothes. His cock was hard and wanting and Tauros wanted it. They moved into a 69 position with Tauros on his knees over Ash.

The normal type licked Ash’s shaft happily, loving as the boy’s milk began to leak out. He cried out happily as Ash deep throated his penis, sucking him down to the root and his knows buried in his balls. The Pokémon’s musky scent turned the human on, helping him double his efforts on his long shaft.

Tauros soon grew tired of licking and took Ash’s cock into his mouth. They worked each other licking and sucking then sucking then licking never once breaking the rhythm. It felt so good they climaxed together. Tauros had a fondness for Ash’s cum, but it was his cum that had a true effect on Ash.

The boy drank his thick seed and it took effect. He pulled off his cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. “You better be ready Tauros!” he says, his tone strong and lustful. Tauros shivers as he raises his hips offering himself to his trainer.

Ash didn’t hold back he thrust into the normal type’s ass moaning as he did. Tauros moaned loudly at the feeling, and Ash didn’t hold back quickly pounding away. His prostate got hit and abused as he got pounded hard. Oh yes Tauros milk(semen) really brought out the dom in Ash, normally the boy didn’t care about such things but when he sucked Tauros off he really got into it.

The two fucked for some time, before finally reaching climax, Tauros cumming first followed quickly by Ash into his clenching heat. He cums hard firing an even bigger load than before. Tauros loves it as he’s filled to the brim with semen.

Best part is he wasn’t done, he got brushed and his horns polished before getting a kiss and returned to his ball.

-x-

Team Rocket failed in one of their plans to steal Pokémon, and Jessie accidently traded her Lickitung for a Wobbuffet. Outside of that nothing major happened the day.

Still the group continued to travel towards Golden Rod City. Along the way they bumped into Jigglypuff again, at first it was going to sing and put every to sleep. “I don’t think so Moon Ball go!” Ash threw the Moon Ball and it sucked Jigglypuff up, and after a few jiggles ping the normal type was caught. It was a funny thing since he caught Jigglypuff his song didn’t work on him anymore. So he was able to listen to it all the way through which made the balloon Pokémon happy.

As they travelled they bumped into a pack of Houndour, one of them their leader had small scars on his face. They were stealing food to aide their sick friend. Ash showed great strength and strategy as he battled the pack with his Pokémon, then showed his kindness and caring as he helped carry the injured Houndour to the Pokémon Center, it got treated.

Team Rocket tried to take the Houndour but with a combo from the leader and Pikachu the Houndour were set free and Team Rocket were blasted away.

The Houndour ran to Ash tackling him down and licking him. “Ha ha that tickles!” Ash laughed. Their licking sparked his arousal, they could smell it.

The injured one was all healed up and the leader came to Ash. It seemed he was the Alpha of the group and the rest were betas, and the betas wanted to belong to Ash, so did the alpha but first things first.

Ash stared at the dark types, their hard 4 inch cocks wagging between their legs as they stuck their asses up. “So if I can satisfy them I can catch them?” the alpha nodded. The boy took off his clothes and let his 6 inch arousal spring free.

The beta’s whined when they saw it. The pack went to Ash and began licking his body. One started licking his pit, another lapping at his chest his hot tongue brushing over his nipple, two were at his crotch, one licking his dick while the other lapped at his balls, the fifth was at Ash’s feet licking the soles. As they licked they found their own arousal making their beta holes get wet.

Their leader barked and they parted from the human, Ash panted as he stared at his soon to be Pokémon.

They stuck their asses up higher, each wanting to be the first. Ash took the one on the left, letting the tip press against his wet hole. Houndour howled in pleasure, he took every inch Ash had to offer, howling in pleasure.

He bucked back as Ash began to move doing everything he could to feel Ash’s dick inside him. The friction and heat inside him had him panting and moaning, tongue hanging out of his mouth. The others watched and sniffed as the smell of sex drifted in the air. Even their Alpha wasn’t unaffected his 5 inch cock rising from his sheath.

Ash had the first one cumming hard, blowing his load all over the ground. His clenching heat pulled Ash over the edge and he spilled his seed inside. “You were great.” He tapped him with a PokéBall and it sucked him up leaving Ash’s hard cock hanging out in the open. The ball jiggled a few times than pinged.

He moved on to each beta fucking them with all he had. Catching them one by one, it was an interesting capture to say the least, he satisfied them all pushing his body to its limits. Soon Ash was alone with the alpha and a big puddle of semen. “Wow that was great.” He looked to their leader. “How about you, wanna come along with me?”

The Houndour nodded and pushed Ash to the ground, the boy was on his knees and he reached back to spread his cheeks making it easier for him. The alpha took excellent care of him, licking his hole and getting him nice and wet; he even thrust his thick wet muscle into his hole and wiggled it about.

Ash moaned in pleasure and fisted the grass around him. Once he was ready Houndour mounted, his cock was black with a red tip but human in shape it made sense he was a monster just he was animal like.

He pushed his cock into Ash’s hole and began humping into the male. “Ahh so hot so good!” he moaned. Houndour’s balls smacked against his own sending the most unique vibration through his crotch.

If Houndour could speak he’d be singing Ash’s praises as well, his inside were hot and tied, perfect for taking Pokémon cock. Each pull out he found the need to thrust right back in howling in pleasure. He licked Ash’s back trying to coax more pleasure from the male.

Ash found his release first his cum shooting on the ground, his insides tightened around Houndour’s pulsing rod, and the Dark and Fire type lost control and came deep inside Ash.

They collapsed panting in the soft grass. “That was awesome. Thanks Alpha you were great.” He showed the Pokémon the Friend Ball, and tapped him. He got sucked up leaving Ash very empty inside, and his hot cum spilling out of his hole. The ball jiggled a few times and pinged. “Welcome to the family Alpha.”

In the morning Ash sent back the Houndour pack to Prof. Oak. “With Professor Oak the pack will be safe and well fed every day.” He told the leader who was happy to stay with Ash as his 8th Pokémon.

To be continued


End file.
